Bring Everything to Life
by Starladoll86
Summary: Mike and Tina both knew this was going to be a year full of tough choices. Little did they know what to do after graduation was only the start. This story will be all about Tike but will feature all of New Directions and the parentals.
1. Chapter 1

All of New Directions were on their way to the Auditorium. Its two weeks till Regionals and everyone has to step up in Booty Camp. Even though most of them were starting to hate Mr. Shue, Mike, and Brittany for working them so hard, they all knew it was necessary. They knew the Warblers were stepping up their game also since they lost Blaine.

Tina was walking with Quinn and Rachel to the Auditorium after changing into their gym clothes. Tina had been feeling funny the last few days but was trying to push past it to get through camp. She knew how important it was to everyone including Mike. He is to Booty Camp what Rachel is to group performances. So she just had to remind herself she only had an hour till she could go home.

"You're not looking so good today. Are you sure you're up for this today?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need some rest when I get home. Guess I'll just have to DVR Grey's Anatomy tonight."

"Well I promise I won't give away any spoilers tomorrow." Quinn promised as we entered the Auditorium.

We all lined up in our first formation. We were divided into four rows while we did the first half of our last song's routine. We were singing _Bring me to Life _by Evanescence and it was our only complete group number. Rachel and Finn were gonna sing some duet that was popular 20 plus years ago and of course the Troubletones had their song to perform also. Usually this fact bothered Tina but today she wasn't minding so much cause it just meant she got to go home that much sooner.

Some of the girls were partners with some of the guys for this routine. During parts of the chorus the girls would fall into the arms of their partner waiting on the step below. The guys would spin them around and then place them back on their own steps. Mike had explained the mood of their dancing to be that the guys are vampires and the girls are their human victims. No one had known it but Mike had actually picked this song because it was one of Tina's favorites and not just because it was a great song to dance to.

"So I think if we run through it two more times we should be good and then Brittany can lead the Troubletones through their song." Mr. Shue announced.

"I really don't understand why I am not in the front row for this song. I should be partnered with Finn not Blaine. No offence Blaine." Rachel announced

"For the fifth time we are lined up like this to show case everyone as best we could during the performance. So can we please start now?" Mr. Shue asked

Finally we started on the song Santana was singing her part to lead us into the second chorus of the song. The girls went down into the guys arms to be spun around again. Mike went to put Tina back up on her step but she didn't move. She was just leaning against is chest while he held her. He looked down and saw that she looked as if she was sleeping. She was breathing so he started to call out her name at the same time everyone stopped the song.

"Tina, Tina come on please wake up! Tina wake up!" Mike yelled

She didn't move

"Someone call an ambulance!" Mike screamed

**I dont own anything Glee! I just love the show and think this is the best couple on it. Please review! I plan on making it a multi chapter story! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Mike carried Tina out front of the school to meet the ambulance. Lucky practice was after school and their wasn't that many people left at school. All of New Directions had followed him all wanting to make sure Tina was ok. Sam had called for the ambulance and told them it would be there in 10 minutes. As soon as Mike reached the front of the school, he pulled out his own phone to call his mom. Julia was a internal medicine doctor at the Lima community Hospital and he wanted to make sure she would be Tina's doctor at the hospital.

"Mom" Mike shrieked into the phone

"Michael what's going on? I'm in with a patient."

"Tina passed out at practice and I can't get her to snap out of it! She is breathing but her pulse I slow." Mike was trying to explain in a panic. Having a parent who is a doctor, Mike knew how to check for vitals, even if he really didn't care to know.

"Ok ok calm down son. I will meet you guys by the ambulance doors." Julia stated.

As soon as he hung up the phone Tina finally woke up. Mike let out the biggest sigh of relief. He had only felt that way one other time and it had only been for a few seconds.

"Tina" he sighed

"Where am I" she breathed

"You passed out while we were dancing. We called an ambulance and it should be here soon. I also called my mom to meet us there."

"M'kay" Tina said as she fell asleep

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot at that point. Mike laid Tina on the gurney and climbed into the ambulance behind her. All of the New Directions were going to the hospital to wait and find out what happened to her.

As soon as the opened the ambulance doors, Julia was there escorting everyone into a private room in the ER so she could do her own assessment.

"Tina dear, can you hear me? Does anything hurt?" Julia asked.

"My stomach is killing me. I just really feel tired." Tina groggily answered

"Ok we are going to take you to radiology to do some tests." Julia told Tina before she turned to Mike who looked like a ghost trying not to panic too badly. "You need to stay here and call her parents and let them know where she is and what happened."

Julia then wheeled Tina out the door leaving Mike by himself. He loved Tina more than he could ever imagine. He had always hoped he would find his one soul mate in life. Mike always considered his parents as perfect. They fought like anybody but they were in it for the long haul no matter what. Mike always knew that he wanted that life when he was older. He always figured it would be after college that he would start looking for that part of his future. That was until last year. Last year he got to spend all summer with the goth from Glee that he always thought was cute but didn't really know. Every day since the first kiss in front of all those kids, Tina is becoming that person for him more and more. So with his person, the love of his life, the person he never wants to live without sick in a hospital, he doesn't know how to handle all the emotions going through him.

Its then that he remembers to call her parents. Mike knows her Dad is still at his office but her Mom should be home. She is a decorating consultant; Tina defiantly got her creativeness from her Mom even though she was adopted. He dials Tina's home and hears it ring and starts to panic about what to say to her.

"Hello" Michelle's voice sang

"Michelle, Its Mike we were practicing our new number at Glee rehearsal when Tina passed out. I caught her and called a ambulance to come get her. We are at the hospital now and my mom is with Tina in radiology getting some tests done." Mike said so quickly that he was afraid she didn't understand a word of it.

"Ok thank you so much for calling Mike. I will call Kyle and we will meet you guys up there as soon as we can. Thank you Mike for taking care of her and give her a kiss for me." Michelle answered

"Will do" Mike said as Julia brought Tina back to the room.

"So radiology has done all of their tests on her. Im going to go sit at the front desk to wait for the results; come get me if you need anything." Julia announced

"Thank you so much Julia" Tina thanked

"You seem better" Mike sighed to Tina

"I'm really starting to feel better. Your mom gave me some aspirin so my stomach isn't killing me so bad. Im sorry if I completely scared you, I guess I should have told you how bad Ive been feeling lately a lot sooner." Tina apologized

"Hey don't even worry about it. Im just thrilled your awake." Mike told her as he climbed into the bed next to her to hug her.

Mike just started humming in Tina's ear when he looked out the window to see his mom answer the phone in front of her. He saw he eyes instantly starting to tear up as she was listening. He thought the worst was happening. He felt Tina finally loosen up just as his own body started to panic. How could anything bad happen to her. She was perfect and he refused to think something could be wrong with her. Mike was staring at his mom as she had hung up with whoever had called her and she was now calling someone else.

Five whole minutes had passed before Julia was walking back into the room with a new doctor.

"Michael and Tina this is Dr. Woo. He will be Tina's new doctor..." Julia was explaining before Mike cut her off.

"Uhh mom, why can't you be her doctor? I mean I know she is my girlfriend and all but technically she isn't family. Well not yet anyway." Mike stated

Tina had chimed in too, "Yes I want to as my doctor. I really don't feel comfortable with just some doctor I have never met before."

"Tina Im sorry I know you didn't want to see a strange doctor but he is a specialist and you now need him to care for you instead of me." Julia explained.

Mike seeing the angst on Tina's face said, "Please mom just finish caring for her while she is here. You aren't related to her there shouldn't be any problems."

"I might not be related to Tina but the baby she is carrying is my grandchild!" Julia said abruptly.

**I don't own anything Glee! This is the last chapter I am writing tonight. I will probably write some more tomorrow. Please leave me reviews to know if you are like the story so far! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait...What?" Mike stuttered out

"Tina is pregnant. Her pregnancy is ectopic though which is why Dr. Woo is here." Julia explained. "Now I'm going to let him explain everything to you two while I wait outside for Mike Sr. and your parents Tina."

As Julia walked out of the room Dr. Woo started talking.

"As your Dr. Chang stated, you have an ectopic pregnancy. Which means the fetus is growing inside the fallopian tube instead of the uterus. We will have to go in surgically and move the fetus in order to finish out the pregnancy. So you two need to decide whether you want to go through with the surgery or to go ahead and abort. I will give you two a minute to talk about, just let me know what you decide." Dr. Woo finished talking and walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" Mike quietly asked Tina

"I-I don't know Mike. I don't want to lose this baby but we are too young to do this." Tina answered

"This is our baby Tina. I say we go through the surgery and keep this baby." Mike honestly stated.

"Are you sure Mike?" Tina asking, "What happens when you go to NYU next year? I don't want you to feel held back just because we have a baby."

"Tina I am in love with you, head over heels in love with you. You were always going to be a part of my life. I never plan to live without you Tina. This baby won't be a burden. I somehow already love this baby as much as I love you or my parents. We are going to keep this baby and watch it grow up. I love you Tina and I want this baby." Mike declared.

Tina was holding back tears as she shook her head and said, "Ok Mike lets have this baby! Go tell Dr. Woo."

Mike looked out the window and saw his parents and Tina's parents looking at them. They all looked shocked but were all smiling with teary eyes. Mike nodded and they all came in the room.

Out in the hallway…

Julia had just closed the door to the room. She felt as if she had aged 10 years in the last hour. She had always wanted grandchildren but just not quite this soon. All she could feel was happiness though. As she turned her back to the window, she saw her husband walk down the hallway. She had called him after she had heard from radiology.

"What is going on?" Mike Sr. asked

"Tina passed out at school and Mike called an ambulance to have her brought here. I called you right…" Julia was explaining as she heard.

"Julie" Michelle yelled out in a panic as they ran down the hallway to the room. "What's happening all we know is Tina passed out is she ok?"

"Tina is fine but she does have a little something going on. Tina is pregnant but the pregnancy is ectopic meaning Tina has to go into surgery asap in order to save the baby." Julia was explaining with the tears coming back into her eyes. "Mike and Tina are discussing what they want to do with Dr. Woo right now. I plan on supporting their decision 100 percent."

Dr. Woo finally walked out of the room then.

"I've given them all the information I can. They are deciding their choice now. I told them to let me know what we decide." Dr. Woo was telling the parents. Turning to Julia He said, "Im going to go change into scrubs in preparation, just page me the answer. I'll go head and get the room ready in preparation of either choice."

As Dr. Woo walked away, Kyle finally spoke up. "Tina is going to need us more than ever." Kyle turned to look at Michelle, "We are going to support them no matter what, and this is our baby."

Michelle nodded, "Ok, We are going to be grandparents!"

All of them looked in the window at Mike and Tina then and saw Mike nodding to them. They all walked into the room.

"Tina and I have come to a decision." Mike announced. "Tina is going to have the surgery and we want to keep this baby."

All four parents broke out in smiles and started hugging the teens. Julia slipped out to go page Dr. Woo.

Ten minutes later, Mike, his dad, and Tina's dad were standing in the corner of the room. Julia was hooking tubes and unhooking wires from Tina. She had already been prepped and just waiting. Michelle was sitting with Tina on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for this mom; I keep feeling like I let you and dad down." Tina was saying

"Oh Tina stop apologizing, we love you so much sweetheart. You are Mike have been together for a year and a half. We know this wasn't a mistake that happened one night. You and Mike are in love, we can all see it. This baby will be loved like crazy."

Two nurses came into the room then to take her to the operating room. Mike walked over to her bed and took her hand. "I love you Tina and I will be waiting for you to come out." Mike then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Mike. I'll see you all when I get out." Tina said and they all smiled back to her.

"They are moving her to Room 218 when we are done. She will be gone for about 90 minutes." The nurse announced as they wheeled Tina out of the room.

No one knew quite what to do now. Michelle finally spoke up, "We need to tell the rest of the Glee club something. They are all waiting in the lobby to make sure Tina was ok. I don't think they know anything yet."

"They should be told about what is going on but I don't really want to go tell them. They deserve to know though; they will probably have to redo the whole routine for Regionals." Mike said flatly.

"Michelle and Julia will go talk to the rest of the Glee club. Mike you can come with Kyle and I down to the cafeteria. We all should meet in Tina's new room in a hour." Mike Sr. said.

They all started walking out of their room to go their separate ways.

"Tell them I will be at practice on Monday to help rewrite the routine." Mike told his mom as he started to follow his dad and Kyle.

Michelle and Julia walked into the lobby, Mr. Shue and the rest of New Directions all stood up and rushed to them.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Quinn asked

"Will she be ok to compete?" Rachel asked

"Rachel shut up! Is Tina ok is something wrong with her?" Santana was the last to talk.

"Tina is fine but she is in surgery right now. Mike and Tina both feel it is ok for you all to know what is going on. Tina is pregnant but it is an ectopic pregnancy. They are currently working on her to move the fetus to the uterus. They both thank you all for coming but its going to be a long night and agree that you guys should go on home." Julia answered. "Mike did say he will be at practice on Monday to help rewrite the routine."

"Tell them we are thinking of them and will see them tomorrow." Mr. Shue said as they all started to file out.

The guys had just sat down to a table in the cafeteria. Mike was just twirling his soda in between his hands.

"What's going through your mind son?" Mike Sr. asked.

"I'm just having a hard time processing all of this new info. This morning I was worried about a new dance step in Glee now I'm sitting in a hospital while my girlfriend is in surgery trying to save our baby." Mike vented.

"I know it's tough to process all of this. When Michelle and I were first married we knew we wanted children immediately. We tried for 3 year without any success and started to lose hope fast. We decided to try adoption and got the call 5 months later saying there was a newborn in Korea that was in need of a family. The morning before we received the call, I was sitting at my desk thinking of taking Michelle on a trip to try to make her not so sad for just one weekend. Three hours later we were on a plane to pick up our new daughter. Life never goes the way you think or plan but it always gives you what you need." Kyle explained.

Mike started to finally feel calm and get to the point of excited. It dawned on him them "I'm gonna be a daddy!" Mike shrieked. That being said all three men smiled and decided it would be best to get some food for the ladies too. So they got some supper for everyone and headed up to the room.

They just finished eating when Dr. Woo was rolling a still pretty sleepy Tina back into the room. "Hey everyone, everything went great and she will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. She will have to take it easy for about three weeks though. I want to see her in my office in two weeks. Let me know if you have any questions." Dr. Woo walked out of the room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Mike asked

"A little sleepy I think I'm gonna take a lil nap." Tina said as she yawned and fell asleep.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Im going to try to type another chapter tomorrow. This will have a lot of chapters and have lots of ideas for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I must say, I like this routine so much better than the old one." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh can it Berry! No one really cares that you get to dance more now." Santana snickered.

It was the Friday, the day before the Regionals competition. They were going through the routine from start to finish one last time. Because it had only been two weeks since Tina's surgery, they had to make quite a few adjustments to the routine. Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar were going to stand in the back row with microphone stands (Sugar's was turned off) singing back up while the others would be dancing on the other steps. Santana, Puck, and Artie were singing lead on this song, so there really was very little for Tina to do. Tina wasn't thrilled about it but it was the only scenario that pleased Mike and her mom as she refused to sit the competition out.

"Okay guys I think we are ready for Regionals!" Mr. Shue was announcing. "Now everyone remember to be here no later than 10 tomorrow."

"Mr. Shue I strongly feel that Finn and I and also the Troubletones should work on our numbers again. There can never be too much practice." Rachel started going into one of her speeches but Mike cut her off.

"Listen practice whatever you guys want but Tina and I have to go. We get to go see our baby for the first time." He was bouncing up and down like he himself was a little kid.

Everyone shouted out "See ya laters" and "Aww" as they walked out of the school. They both climbed into Mike's Jeep to go pick up Tina's mom and head to the doctor's office.

They had been waiting in the exam room for 15 minutes and Mike was starting to get antsy.

"What could possibly be talking so long? I mean all he has to do is look at you incision say, "Wow that is looking great!" Then put the ultrasound to your stomach for a bit and then we get our pictures."

"I think there will be a little more to it than that." Michelle said while she and Tina were laughing.

Dr. Woo came into the room then. "Hello everyone, have you been taking it easy these last two weeks Tina?" Dr. Woo asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't think I've walked down steps in the two weeks let alone anything harder than that." Tina said

It was true though. Mike was taking the whole "taking it easy" more serious than anything. Any time Tina needed to do something that looked even a little difficult, he would do it for her. He went so far as to carry her up and down the risers in Glee.

"Well that's great! How are you feeling? Any nausea?" Dr. Woo asked.

"No not yet and I have to admit, I'm really not looking forward to the whole morning sickness issue." Tina answered

"I'm women will agree with you on that one." Dr. Woo laughed. "Let's go ahead and take a look at that baby."

Tina laid back and pulled the gown up so her belly was sticking out while Dr. Woo set up the ultrasound. After he inspected her incision, it was time to see the baby. Soon they saw a dark gray circle with a even smaller circle in the middle of it that moved in time. It was the baby's heartbeat. Mike instantly put his arms around Tina with tears coming to his eyes. Michelle was crying into a bunch of tissues she brought because she knew her eyes wouldn't be able to stay dry during the visit.

Dr. Woo chimed in then, "Would you like to know the due date?"

All three of the just nodded their heads. "January 15th, 2013. Here are some pictures for you guys to keep and I will see you back in a month." Dr. Woo told them as he slipped out of the room leaving the three of them in awe.

The next morning on the bus, Mike couldn't sit still. He had to make sure everyone in Glee had seen all of the pictures and understood just how great it was seeing his baby for the first time. Tina however was sitting in her seat with a weird feeling in her stomach she hadn't been able to shake today. Quinn came and sat next to her then.

"You have morning sickness." Quinn stated

"Are you sure? It might have just been something I ate. Suddenly the eggs I ate this morning sound as bad as spinach." Tina replied back.

"I think you might be forgetting that I have already gone through this before. Don't worry I'll share all the advice I can but believe me now when I tell you it's morning sickness." Quinn finished.

Boy was Quinn right. Tina had barely stepped off the bus and she was running to find the closest bathroom. She actually felt like she belonged in a horror movie. She started to wonder if she could handle this everyday for the next few weeks. Quinn had run after her to make sure she was ok. She was helping her get changed, makeup, and hair done while Tina just tried to stop throwing up. An hour later, Mike was still pacing outside the bathroom door when Tina and Quinn came out. He was thrilled to see she wasn't sick anymore but saw that she still felt horrible.

"How about we make a deal…" Mike started and he went to wrap his arm around her. "If you do not throw up on stage, I will watch whatever movie you want tonight while I rub your feet."

"Deal "Tina said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

Tina, Quinn, and Mike had missed the Warblers and Alley Flats performance. They joined the rest of New Directions behind stage. They all made sure she was ok before taking their places. Mike stood backstage holding Tina in front of him so she could just lean back against him and sway until they heard their marks.

The lights went dark and you saw a single spot light in the middle of the stage. Santana stepped into it with her microphone stand in hand. Mike helped Tina up to her spot and silently kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I love you. Just Breathe." Mike then took his spot.

The performance was flawless! Tina took Mike's advice and somehow managed to get through the song even with a smile on her face.

They all gathered backstage for a few high fives and hugs before they were being called back onstage for the awards.

They held hands and their breath while they announced the winner.

"Thank you all for coming but there can only be one winner. So let's get down to it. In third place we have the Alley Flats!" The announcer shouted. Everyone one clapped and moved over next to the Warblers, our true competition.

"In first place, the winner you will precede to The National Glee Championship in Orlando, Florida is… New Directions!"

They all jumped and squealed! Mike picked Tina up and spun her around. They were going to Florida and had another shot at Nationals. Tina was suddenly overcome with joy, even though her stomach was ready for round two.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Im going to make this into a 10 chapter story. I might end up going farther than that, but not sure yet. Love the feedbacks though! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

They had already been in Orlando for two days already.

They took a charter bus down and went straight to Disney World. Mike, Tina, Quinn, and Puck decided to go walk around Epcot and Animal Kingdom. Tina and Quinn were quickly becoming friends and ever since the whole Beth thing, Quinn and Puck have been attached at the hip too. They went on the It's a Small World ride, went through the Epcot ball, and rode the jeep through Animal Kingdom. At the end of the first day they finally went to the hotel. Tina and Quinn chose to share a room on the trip (they actually had enough money this year for separate rooms). Puck and Mike spent the whole night playing Xbox 360 while Quinn and Tina talked about baby stuff.

"Does is hurt? Child birth I mean." Tina quietly asked Quinn.

"Yes it does, but I wasn't able to get the medicine because I went into labor so quickly. Also you had a surgery, so they will probably have to do a c-section." Quinn replied.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes sense." Tina answered.

"Are you nervous dude?" Puck asked Mike while they were shooting zombies

"I'm terrified but so excited. I've known for a while now that I want to be with Tina forever. I plan on purposing in the next few months. So this baby is just a blessing. I get to have a child with the woman I want to be with forever." Mike declared

"Wow deep dude. I'm have to admit I'm crazy happy for you though." Puck said as she blew up the last of the zombies.

The second day was more about sightseeing. Most of the parents had come down that morning. Julia and Michelle had flown down to see the competition and have a mini vacation with their kids. So the four of them went to local shops and did their own sightseeing. Mike was beginning to feel like a pack mule, they gave him all the bags to hold onto while they ran in and out of stores. He even carried Tina the last two blocks back to the hotel.

The third day was the competition. They had performed earlier in the day which let them move forward. They were now competiting for one of the top ten spots. Everyone was crazy nervous including Tina. They had picked the set list two weeks ago and had a great routine to go with it.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around Tina's stomach.

"Yeah just a little scared, What if I make a fool out of myself?" Tina asked him.

"That's impossible. You are great and you will do an amazing job. Don't forget I will be standing behind you the whole time smiling." Mike said as he kissed her cheek. The lights then flickered to signal New Directions to head to the stage.

Tina stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone stand. She looked back at the blue sparkly backdrop and saw Mike and Brittany smile at her. The music started and she began to sing. Tina was singing all by herself with Mike and Brittany filling the little background voices needed for Paramore's Hallelujah.

Tina couldn't help but grin as her and Mike walked off the stage and heard nothing but applause.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Tina shouted

"I told you that you would be brilliant!" Mike hand picked her up and swung her around.

New Directions had finished their performance and were told to go wait in the conference room.

All of the top 10 choirs were to wait there until it was time to announce all of the winners. Once they called everyone back on stage, they lined up in performance order. All of them held their breath as the ceremony started.

"We would like to thank all of the choirs for coming to compete for this great honor. Let's get started shall we. In tenth place…" The announcer started.

"In Third Place… Bassitudes. That leaves Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. In first place and the winner of the 2012 National Glee Competition is…New Directions!"

Everybody went wild! After countless pictures and hugs and high fives, we had to get on the bus to starting head home. They had just won the thing they had been working 3 year for, but in one week most of the members were leaving. They had to go home and get ready for graduation.

Tina was sitting next to Mr. Shue and the other junior members of Glee as they watched the seniors march in. Mike was marching first in line because the brainiac was Valedictorian of his class. Brittany was behind him as class president. Once all of the seniors were at their chairs, the Glee club went to the risers to sing The National Anthem. Principal Figgins, Sue, and Coach Bieste spoke to the class with words of wisdom for the class. The Glee club stood up to sing one more song, Graduation by Vitamin C. By the end of the song most of us had tears in our eyes.

It was Mike's turn to speak then.

"To my classmates, our families and friends, and guests, welcome. Four years ago we walked through those front doors completely different people than who we are now. I was a quiet asian freshman. I was the running back for the freshman team and planning to go to Harvard Medical School after I received my diploma. I'm still a quiet asian but now I'm a High School graduate. Im still a running back but for the Varsity team. The biggest changes though; I'm a proud member of the Glee club, I'm going to NYU to study dance, I've been dating the school goth for two years now, and we are going to be the proud parents of a beautiful baby in January. My life is completely different but I would have asked for it any different than it turned out. I wish the rest of the 2012 class luck in everything they do from this day forward. Congrats to all of us." Mike walked off the stage then to go take his seat while the entire audience stood up in applause.

It was Brittany's turn to speak.

"Welcome everyone to our graduation! We did it classmates! I know most of us thought we wouldn't make it this far but we did. We all had our ups and downs and we all grew up in our own ways. I just want all of you to know that you are all unicorns. Don't ever forget it and live happy and smartly." Brittany walked off the stage as Figgins stood up to start having the student come up and get their diplomas. Tina jumped up and down like crazy when Mike walked across the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Principle Figgins called out. "I give you the class of 2012!" Everyone threw their hats up in the air and started to celebrate.

Once the partying died down a bit, all the Glee kids reassembled in the choir room.

"I want to wish all of you my congrats and just know I am so proud of the graduates. You inspired me as much as I hope I inspired you. Be sure you come back and visit us when you can. To the juniors, I'll see you in August." Mr. Shue said.

There was even more hugging and tears as everyone started to go their own ways. Most of the seniors were going to Project Graduation, the juniors were heading home, and Mike and Tina were going to meet their parents. They were going to have a nice family dinner at Breadstix and then Mike and Tina were going back to her house for a movie marathon.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! How is the story going so far? Do you guys still love it? Next chapter will be all about summer break. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend following graduation, Julia had planned to have Mike's party out at Tina's house. Tina's dad was the owner of Cohen Construction in Lima. He took over the company when his father passed away. When Tina's parents were married, her dad bought 4 acres of land in the country limits of Lima to build their new house. They have lived there since but have added things like a pool, some wood fences, and a small barn for their horses.

Julia had planned with Michelle over the last month for this party. Mike was pretty sure they were going over the top on everything. He couldn't help but think if they were this bad on just a graduation party, how much of a nightmare they will be when they have a wedding to help plan. He had quickly shaken that thought away as he pulled into Tina's house. He was arriving hours early to help set up and make sure Tina wasn't warring herself out too much.

On the fourth knock, Tina finally came to the door.

"Sorry but we were all out back setting up." She said out of breath. "We didn't think you would be here for a little while."

"Have you been running? That seriously can't be good for the baby. What happens…" Mike started on a rampage.

"Mike it's just running. It's not like I went cliff diving. Plus I still plan on going to NYADA when I graduate, so I need to stay in shape through this pregnancy." Tina said after she cut him off.

Mike has calmed down a little bit because he couldn't deny her logic. "Just promise me you will be careful."

Tina kissed him and said "I will. Now come inside and help me set up."

They were in the kitchen getting the tea and lemonade all set and the sandwiches put on platters.

"How do you plan on sending in a tape of you to dancing and acting if you are 7 months pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Well I plan on using footage from the past few months. Mom tapped everything down in Florida, so I can use my solo and dance routine from Sectionals. I figure by the time auditions come around, I will have already had the baby and lost what little baby weight I plan to gain." She said as she took a bite of celery with a smile.

The door bell rang then letting them know that guests were arriving.

All of his friends from Glee and football were there. Along with both Mike and Tina's family members and some faculty members like Mr. Shue and Miss Pilsbury. They ate BBQ and set up a spot for some karaoke and dancing. The party started to die down around 7. All the people that were left were just Glee members and some parents.

"I have to say this really is a lovely place." Miss Pilsbury was telling Kyle and Michelle. "I always wanted to get married out in the country."

"Yes I could picture that. I'm secretly hoping that whenever Mike ends up proposing to Tina, they will have their wedding here. Tina has always loved the land here. She took her first steps in the back yard and her and Kyle would build a whole snow village out here when she was younger." Michelle was telling Emma.

"It's true this backyard is my favorite place of the whole house." Tina stated walking up behind her mom.

"I have a great idea!" Michelle shrieked. "Why don't you guys have your wedding here? We have plenty of room and it's the country wedding you have always wanted. I don't have any projects I'm working on so I could even be your wedding planner." Michelle was almost bouncing up and down now.

Emma looked at Will and the both said, "Let's do it!"

The next two months had flown by. It was the end on July and they were setting up for the wedding that would take place tomorrow. All of the Glee kids were helping out, sort of their last project together as a group. Tina and Quinn were put in charge of making table settings while Mike and Puck were helping the other guys set up chairs.

"It scares me to think that in a month Im going to be alone. You will be at Harvard and Mike will be in NYC. What will I do with all of that free time?" Tina asked Quinn.

"You will never be alone and you won't have that much free time. I will be Skyping you at least twice a week and Im sure Mike will be talking to you daily. You just have one year to get through. Just a few more months and you will have a brand new baby. So you will be fine and if not you will know where to find me." Quinn said with a smile.

"Why didn't we become this close sooner?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Mike wasn't the only one that changed in High School." Quinn said seriously.

Once all of the preparations had been done, they all had a small dinner at the house then everyone went their separate ways. The guys were all staying at Mr. Shue's apartment and the girls were all having a sleepover in Tina's basement with Emma. Everyone decided it would be easier the next day doing it this way for makeup and hair tomorrow.

First thing Kyle was instructed to do the morning of the wedding was to go get bagels and muffins from Lima Bean while Michelle worked on coffee at the house. The girls quickly ate and started getting ready. Once they had Emma's hair and makeup done they each started on their own. They each had a different type of dress but all were a light blue. Once all of the girls were dressed and ready to go they finally walked upstairs. As soon as they walked into the open area leading out to the glass back doors, they were being whistled at by the boys.

"Wow you look great!" Finn said to Rachel.

"Forget great, you guys look smoking!" Puck said to all of the girls.

"You look amazing!" Mike said to Tina as he helped her spin around on her toes.

It was finally time for the wedding to start. Everyone took their seats; the Glee club took up the front rows next to Will and Emma's parents. The wedding march started and out walked Emma out of the house, down the steps of the patio and onto the white fabric rolling all the way up to Will. Both of them where smiling like crazy. The ceremony was very traditional and everybody stood and clapped when the happy couple kissed.

Things smoothly moved to the reception part of the wedding. After everyone ate their dinner, it was time for dancing. After they couple danced to their song "I could have danced all night", they danced with their parents to, "There you'll be". Finn stood up to the microphone then, "We in Glee club have been supported by Mr. Shue and Emma for three years now. They have helped us all through little bumps and bruises throughout that time. We know we owe a lot to you two, but here is just a little something to help pay you back." All of the Glee kids stood up on the dance floor they created. They all stood in rows getting ready for the band to start playing, "Music of my Heart".

The reception was staring to die down and the couple was getting ready to leave for their two week vacation to Florida. Everyone had grabbed a handful of rice to throw at them as they climb into their car. Once they were in their car and driving away, Mike wrapped his arms around Tina.

"That's going to be us one day." Mike whispered in Tina's ear.

"Oh really. You sure you want to spend forever with us?" She asked smiling as she wrapped her own hand around her belly.

"More than anything." He said as he kissed her passionately.

It was the third weekend in August. Mike Sr., Julia, Mike, and Tina were in NYC getting Mike set up at NYU dormitory. They just bought some of the stuff they needed in NYC this way they could fly there instead of driving. The first day they were there, they went shopping and got Mike's room ready for his first day of school. The second day, each couple had gone their separate ways to do some sightseeing. Mike and Tina were walking through Central Park.

"I'm scared not being able to see you every day, to be able to drive over to your house when I want to see you." Tina started babbling.

"Tina, Tina, Tina I know it's going to be hard. All we have to get through is 9 months and then you and our beautiful baby will be up here with me. You will see me on some weekends, all the holidays, and of course when our child decides to come out. I love you so much. I know it will be hard but we can do this. Plus if ever you need to talk to me or just want to hear my voice, just call me and I will always answer. I promise." Mike told her.

Tina then kissed him and they continued walking. Little did Tina know that sitting in Mike's computer bag at the hotel, was his grandmother's ring. At Mike's graduation party, his Grandma pulled him aside and gave it to him. She told him, "It would be an honor if you would give this to Tina when you are ready." He was still working on the perfect way to propose though.

It was Sunday night; all of them were standing in the airport saying goodbyes. Mike said goodbye to his parents and hugged and kissed them both. Mike then turned to Tina. He wrapped her up in his arms so tightly that he was picking her up off the ground. He put her back down kissed her and pulled away.

"I love you so much. Don't forget that." Mike said while he was holding Tina's face in his hands. Mike then bent over and was talking to Tina's belly. "Daddy isn't going to be able to talk to you so much for the next couple of months. I love you very much though and will see you very soon. Don't give your mom too much trouble till then."

Mike pulled Tina into another quick hug and looked at his parents.

"Please keep an eye on them for me while I'm gone." He said to them with tears coming to his eyes.

"Of course. We will son, they are our family too." Mike Sr. replied.

They went their separate ways then. They were back in town two hours later. Tina spent most of the night crying already missing her boyfriend and best friends already. Michelle spent that night in Tina's room trying to soothe her.

Tuesday morning was the first day of High School for Tina. She was a senior now and suddenly it hit her just how different this year was going to be as she stood in front of the school staring at the front doors.

"Here we go." She said to herself as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and walked through the doors.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Next chapter will cover all the way up to New Year 2013. It will be good I promise. Please leave comments, I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since school started. Mike has come to love living in NYC and truly loves everything about school but he misses Tina like crazy. It was hard for him the first few day realizing he wouldn't be able to see her during classes or run over to her house to show her a new move he learned in one of his dance classes. He did really enjoy the company of his roommate who was a complete nerd. He and his roommate were constantly having battle on the Xbox to kill free time they had.

Mike was planning on going to visit Tina the first weekend in September. They had talked about him coming home every weekend but decided that would get expensive and they would rather wait for that after the baby is born. He couldn't stand to wait any longer though; he had to get home to see her face. So he booked a flight that would take off after his only Friday class. He was back in Lima by 2pm with his dad picking him up from the airport. He hadn't told Tina about it when she called him this morning, he wanted to surprise her.

"Ah, it's great to see you son." His dad said as he hugged Mike.

"It's good to see you too. It seems like it's been longer than 3 weeks." Mike was saying as they started walking to the car.

Mike Sr. was driving Mike's jeep today. "Uh dad, why exactly are you driving my jeep?" Mike asked him.

"You are going to drop me off at my office and then go say hi to your mom. After that you may do whatever you want and we figured you would want your jeep. We told Tina's parents that you were coming to town this weekend. They understand that Tina might be late coming home tonight but they also said that you better say hi to them some point this weekend." Mike Sr. told him.

"Umm ok I-I" Mike was stuttering out.

"Michael we are not idiots. Tina is pregnant after all. After your mother's shift ends, she is coming to pick me up then we are going out to eat and won't be home till late tonight. We all figured you might want to spend some alone time with Tina. After all in less than a year you will both be living in NYC with our grandchild."

Mike couldn't help but blush. "Thanks that would really be nice to spend some time with her."

After he dropped off Mike Sr. and went and saw his mom, who freaked out when she saw him, Mike head to WMHS to see Tina. They had 5 minutes left of Glee. He heard MR. Shue's voice as he walked up to the door.

"Great job today guys, I will see you all on Monday."

"Hey Tina, have any big plans this weekend?" Blaine asked

"I don't think so. Probably catch up on some shows." Tina started to say. Mike walked around the corner then.

"Not if I can help it!" Mike yelled. Tina whipped her head around. She smiled the biggest smile Mike had ever seen and she was running to him. Mike picked her up as Tina started kissing him.

"I thought…going to…long time…so happy…I missed… I love you!" Tina said.

All of the new students in the choir looked at Blaine and said, "That's must be the daddy."

Mike and Tina were snuggled together on his bed. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know it was hard to not tell you. The truth is I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." Mike admitted as he kissed her again. "So tell me everything new."

"Well you already know that Blaine, Artie, and I are all co-captains in Glee this year. Since we got first at Nationals last year we automatically get to go this year which is good because I feel really lazy lately, I sent in my applications already to NYADA and NYU. Oh and I'm getting crazy big." Tina answered.

Mike placed a kiss then on her belly then. "I happen to love your belly." Both Mike and Tina couldn't help but smile then. They looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 and they should probably start heading over to Tina's house.

"It's so great to see you! I think you have actually gotten taller." Michelle hugged Mike as soon as she saw him.

"It's good to see you son." Kyle said as he shook Mike's hand. They all sat around and talked for a little bit before Kyle and Michelle headed off to bed. Mike and Tina sat on her couch and turned on a movie. Only 30 minutes into the movie, Tina was asleep lying against Mike. Mike swore that seeing a sleepy Tina wearing one of his old WMHS shirts while pregnant, she had never looked so beautiful.

After that weekend, they agreed that Mike would visit the first weekend of every month until the baby is born. Thankfully though there were holiday breaks in November and December. Thanksgiving break found Mike waiting in front of a pallet trying to get a set of Rachel Ray dishes on sale for Black Friday. Mike had never been to a Black Friday sale before last year. Tina and her mom went every year and Mike was introduced to the tradition last year. This year with Tina's pregnancy, it was much harder to game plan. Mike and Michelle were heading to Kohl's while Julia and Tina were going to Target. They figured this way now one would see what everyone is getting for their presents. Mike knew they would somehow have an apartment in NYC next year and the idea of having orange pans would please Tina like crazy. Mike's phone rang then.

"Hello" mike answered.

"Hey also don't forget to look for a nice sweater or something for your mom. I forgot to put that on the list.' Tina told him.

"Sweater. Got it. No listen miss "I can still do things even though I'm eight months pregnant". If I find out you went crowd diving you will be in serious trouble. Mike told her.

"Relax, your mom is keeping a close eye on me and I'm told to stand by the cart and not to move. I love you. Good luck!" She giggled.

"Love you too." Mike said as he closed his phone. He knew it was close to midnight because everyone was so close that he couldn't see his own feet anymore. That how it dawned on him that he was crazy in love with Tina, fighting off hundreds of people for some dishes. The sales lady then said, "Go". Hell broke loose then.

All Tina really wanted for Christmas was a day at the spa. She was 3 weeks from her due date and just couldn't get comfortable. So on Christmas Eve, Julia and Michelle had planned to take Tina and Quinn for a ladies day at the spa. Quinn got home last week and the two teens had spent as much time as possible together. Mike had called the week earlier to tell Tina he wasn't going to be able to make it into town until Christmas morning. Mike had a full scholarship for NYU and was called the best in the class by many of his instructors. Mike was helping with a Broadway routine with one of the instructors and couldn't break away.

"I so needed this." Tina said calmly as her and Quinn was getting facials.

"So did I. I had no idea how stressful Harvard was going to be. Thanks for bringing me along." Quinn replied.

"No problem. We needed to catch up because three days was not enough time." Tina joked

It was night fall when Julia was driving Michelle and Tina home. Quinn lived fairly close to the Chang's, so Julia was going to drop her off last. Two weeks ago Lima had a foot of snow and it hasn't yet gone away in fact more snow had been added to the pile.

"I'll be so glad when winter is over." Michelle complained.

"Hush mom. I think the snow looks beautiful. I just wish I could help dad build a snow man in the back yard this year. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't even be able to bend over and pick up a snow ball." Tina laughed.

They reached the house and Tina noticed the porch light was on but the curtains were pulled closed. That was not normal. Everyone got out of the car, Quinn was helping Tina inside and Julia was helping Michelle with some last minute shopping bags. They all stepped on the porch when Tina pushed the door open.

Inside the door leading all the way to the back porch was a isle made of candles and rose petals. It took Tina's breath away. She turned to the three behind her and they just smiled at her. Tina walked forward until she reached the back doors. She pushed them open and looked out in the backyard. There were Christmas lights wound all around the wood fence wrapping around the backyard. In the snow she saw the words "Tina Cohen-Chang, Will you marry me?" Tina started crying and she turned around. Standing against the house was Mike dressed up in a suit. He walked over to Tina and got down on his knee. "Tina will you marry me?" Mike said with tears in his own eyes. "Of course!" Tina shouted as he picked her up and kissed her.

All the lights in the house came on then. Mike helped Tina inside to the kitchen. Standing in there already was Mike Sr. and Julia, Kyle and Michelle, and Quinn and Puck. Tina had then found out that Mike had been planning this since the snow fall two weeks ago and everyone was in on the plan. The guys had been working all day to get the backyard ready. After they all had some sparkling juice to celebrate, Puck took Quinn home and Mike Sr. and Julia had left also so they could be back tomorrow morning. They were having their first joined family Christmas tomorrow. Mike was staying with Tina tonight.

Mike woke up to sunlight hitting his face. He glanced up and saw Tina's back facing him with his arm wrapped around her stomach protecting his baby. She had her ring on her left hand and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He padded off to Tina's bathroom and to find a shirt. He then went downstairs to make some coffee and tea for everyone but Kyle had beaten him to it.

"Good morning." Mike said.

"Good morning Mike. Did you guys sleep ok? I know the baby has been kicking Tina like crazy lately." Kyle said smiling.

"Yeah there was some serious kicking as we were falling asleep but nothing too bad. It's pretty awesome feeling the baby kick." Mike replied.

They started working on cinnamon rolls for everyone when Mike started talking again.

"I never got to thank you for not killing me with the whole pregnancy thing. So thank you."

Kyle chuckled. "Mike I've been able to tell for awhile now how much you love Tina. When she left for asian camp 2 years ago she was a zombie. Artie was terrible to her and no matter what Michelle or I would say; she wouldn't do anything about it. Then when she came home from camp, she had a sparkle in her eye. She told us she was able to spend more time with a Glee friend and had the best summer ever. I haven't seen her even frown since that day. You are important to her and I know that. So no I have no problem with you wanting to spend the rest of your lives together with children, as long as I never see her frowning again." Kyle said with a grin.

Tina and Michelle came walking down the stairs then. They quickly ate breakfast, just in time for Mike's parent to knock on the door. They all gathered around the tree and opened all of their presents.

It was New Years Eve night. The New Directions were all back in town for the holidays and were having a big party over at Tina's house. Puck was kind of upset though because the parents were also invited so they couldn't drink. Tina had noticed that something was on Mike's mind ever since he got there but he kept telling her it was nothing. It was a minute left to midnight and everyone had gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop. Mike was wrapped around Tina's body as they watched.

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

"Happy New Year!" Mike said to Tina after he kissed her.

"This will defiantly be a happy year. We have a baby and a wedding in our future this year." Tina said smiling.

"I can't wait!" Mike replied.

Everyone started leaving then and by 12:45 it was just Kyle, Michelle, Tina, and Mike.

"We are heading to bed. Make sure all the doors get locked." Michelle said as her and Kyle were climbing the stairs.

Tina turned to Mike. "Are you sleepy? Did you want to go to bed or watch a movie first?"

"Tina I need to talk to you." Mike started. "One of my instructors called me this afternoon and said he could use my help choreographing a new Broadway hit. It would be a great way to get my name out there for new jobs and the pay is great. I would get $15,000 for ten days. The only problem is that I have to leave at 9am in the morning back to NYC. I will be back in time for the baby to be born though."

"I thought we would have this break to be together. I've only seen you 5 times since August. I miss you so much and your telling me your leaving me early?" Tina was feeling like she wanted to cry.

"We are having a baby Tina and I'm a dancer. It's not a common job. I have to take what work I can to provide for us." Mike retorted.

"So from now on the jobs will come first to us?" Tina yelled.

"No of course not but I want to be able to feed you two and it will be kind of hard to do if I'm sitting here watching movies with you all the time and not working." Mike yelled and instantly regretted it. "Tina, wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I love you and want to be here, you know that. I just need to be able to provide for us.

Tina had stopped crying with Mike's outburst. "You're right I'm being selfish. I think it's time for you to go Mike. I am tired and you have a early flight. I will see you in 10 days. I love you too." Tina said calmly as she opened the door for Mike to leave. He gave her a kiss and walked out the door. He heard Tina close the door and heard he start to cry on the other side. He knew if he went back in there right now he wouldn't be able to leave, so he ran to his car. He knew he was going to have to come back out here before he leaves in the morning.

Tina saw Mike's jeep through the window pull out of the drive. She sat down on the wooden bench that sat it the hallway downstairs by the door. She was starting to calm down 5 minutes later and decided to head upstairs. As soon as she stood up, she felt a small pain in her stomach that felt like it was growing. She clenched at her stomach when she felt water running down her legs. The pain was getting worse as she realized her water broke. She let out a blood curling scream and heard her parents running down the hallway. She looked at them when they reached the bottom step.

"I think my water broke!"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This chapter ended up being much longer than I had planned but I hope you love it anyways! I'm really loving the comments thank you for them. Im loving this story and will be working on birth in the next chapter! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh! Ok sweetheart we are going to go get dressed you sit here. I will go grab your bag from your room. You need to call Mike." Michelle said in a panic. Michelle and Kyle ran back upstairs. Tina tried calling Mike's cell but it went to voicemail.

"Mike it's Tina I need you because I THINK I'm in labor."

"Ok sweetheart lets go." Michelle said as they climbed into the back seat of the SUV. Kyle climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.

"Mom I couldn't get AHOLD of Mike. Can you call Julia? Tell them to me us at the hospital." Tina said through her contractions.

"Ok I got it." Michelle took Tina's phone and dialed Mike's house.

"Heelloo." Julia said sleepy

"Julie its Michelle! Tina is in labor and we are heading to the hospital. Mike left the house before her water broke and we can't get a hold of him. I think they were having a fight before he left. If you guys can get a hold of him and meet us at the hospital." Michelle said hurriedly as she was trying to coach Tina through the contractions.

"Yes, we will meet you there. We will find Mike and meet you there!" Julia answered.

Julia hung up with Michelle. The called had woken her and Mike Sr. up. Judging by the call Mike Sr. knew what was going on and had already gotten dressed himself and was already trying to call Mike. He ran downstairs while Julia got dressed to put his shoes on.

Mike was driving his jeep back to his parent's house. He had his radio blaring to block out the noise in his head. He didn't want to have to think about how he hurt Tina. He wanted to call her but decided to wait till he got to the house. He was pulling in his driveway when he saw his mom running down the stairs dressed in sweatpants. Mike quickly through the jeep in park and ran inside.

"Where the hell have you been and why haven't you been answering your phone?" His mom yelled at him.

"What? I told Tina I was going back to work with Joe on a new routine. She freaked out and we had a argument then she told me to go. Why?"

"Tina's water broke shortly after you left. Kyle and Michelle are driving her to the hospital…" Mike was already running out the door fumbling with his keys. His dad ran after him.

"Michael you are not driving! Get in your mom's car!" They all climbed in and were off to the hospital.

Kyle pulled up to the front doors of the hospital and ran into get a wheelchair. He then helped Tina into the chair and Michelle wheeled her into the hospital. Kyle went and parked the car and grabbed Tina's bag and met them in the lobby.

"Ok we are going to put her is room 132. There is a nurse down there waiting for her." The front desk lady said. They walked quickly down to the OB unit. "Hello you must be Miss Cohen-Chang. As soon as you get into your room, we need to change into your gown and have a seat on the bed. Let us know when you are done and we will come back in and get you hooked up to the monitors. We already paged Dr. Woo and he will be here shortly." Michelle wheeled Tina into the room and Kyle put her bag down on the counter. Tina started to get up to change and she looked at her dad. "Please go find Mike for me Dad. I need him here. Please." "Of course I will find him." Kyle answered as he kissed her sweaty forehead and walked out of the room.

Mike was bouncing up and down in his seat as they were driving; his dad wasn't driving fast enough for him. He looked at his mom in the front seat who was very calm like his dad but saw worry in her eyes which got Mike thinking.

"Mom did I do this? Was my argument the reason her water broke tonight?" Mike asked with a sad voice.

"Possibly. We just don't know for sure. All we know is her water broke and that baby is coming tonight whether or not. Right now all you need to be worrying about is helping Tina bring that baby into the world. Apologize for the disagreement and move on. No point in staying in the past. You will be a father tonight, that's all that matters now." Julia told him as they were pulling up to the hospital. Mike saw Kyle standing outside the front doors. Mike Sr. slowed the car down to let Mike jump out in front of the doors while they went to park the car. Kyle saw Mike running towards him.

"What room?" Mike yelled as he was approaching Kyle.

"132" Kyle yelled back. He decided to wait at the doors for Mike's parents.

Mike was running as fast as he could down the hallway to Tina. He finally reached her room and ran inside. When he opened the door he saw Michelle helping Tina in the bed. Tina was sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to swing her legs up on the bed. Tina saw Mike and broke into a smile. Her hair was matted to her head and face and was completely sweaty. Michelle saw Mike's eyes start to tear.

"I'm going to go get the nurse and let her know we are ready for her." Michelle said as she walked out of the room.

Mike crossed the room over to Tina and dropped to his knees in front of her and started crying. "Tina I'm so sorry for all of this. You and this baby are my life I will never put anything before you and the children we have together. I'm sorry for causing our baby to come early. I love you very much and I'm not going anywhere."

"Mike I love you too. We had our first grown up fight, nothing more than that. I know you love me and this baby more than anything. I was acting selfish and realize that now. I know in order for us to have a life in NYC and pay for an apartment and go to school, we will have to work when we can." Tina told him. He stood up and kissed her. "Now lefts have this baby!" She said.

Both sets of parents were standing outside the door and heard the whole conversation. "Well I think its safe to get the nurse now" Julia said as Michelle and her walked to the nurse's station. "Kyle, can I talk to you about something?" Mike Sr. asked as the two men walked to the waiting room.

Michelle and Julia were sharing the small loveseat at the foot of the bed and Mike was sitting on the stool next to Tina's bed when Dr. Woo walked in. "Hello everyone, I guess this baby wanted to be a New Years baby. " He said jokingly. He walked over and looked at Tina's monitor reading. "Ok Tina it looks like the baby is ready to come out. Seeing as we had to surgically had to move the fetus, we need to do a C-section. I have the OR staff getting her room ready now. A nurse will come in here and get you prepped. I will go ahead and set out and get ready myself and will see you in there." He turned to Mike, Michelle, and Julia. "Mike you need to go ahead and go change into some scrubs in the bathroom so you can go in with her. Michelle and Julia, you two need to go ahead and give her a hug and kiss and head out to the waiting room." Dr. Woo walked out of the room then.

"Good luck sweetheart! We will be out here waiting to see that beautiful baby!" Michelle said as she hugged Tina and then gave Mike a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We will see you after, ok. We love you very much." Julia said holding both Tina and Mike's hand and gave them both a hug.

Mike then went to change into his scrubs while the nurses prepped Tina. The nurse then went to check the OR to make sure they were ready for them. Mike stepped out of the bathroom and Tina's jaw hit the floor.

"What?" Mike asked.

"You look crazy hot in scrubs! You need to steal a set for the house when we leave." Tina told him.

Mike laughed. "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor." Mike kissed her as the nurse was walking back into the room.

They had Tina on the table with a drape covering her belly. Mike was sitting on a stool next to her head. They had started about 10 minutes ago. Mike was doing his best to keep Tina's mind off of it.

"I hope you get to spend a little time with the baby before you have to leave." She whispered.

Mike looked at her dumbstruck. "Tina I'm not leaving. There is no way I going back to NYC now. I'm calling Joe went everything calms down and tell him thanks but no thanks."

"Mike you said yourself that you have to work when you can. You can't pass this up. This is your dream." Tina told him.

"No Tina. You and this baby are my dream. If that mean that I have to go back to school to become a lawyer or a accountant, then so be it. I want our family more than being a dancer any day of the week." Mike said as he kissed her forehead. Tina started to cry. Then they heard a loud strong little cry that caught both of their attention. They both looked up.

"Mike, Tina" Dr. Woo said. "Say hello to your son." Dr. Woo was holding there squirming son up over the drape so they could see. Mike and Tina were crying hysterically now. They took the baby away to clean him off as they closed Tina back up. They handed him to Mike when he was clean and wrapped.

"Hi son. I'm your daddy. I'm gonna teach you how to dance and play baseball when you get older." He held the baby down so Tina could see him. "This is your mommy. She will love you more than anything in the world." Tina turned her head so she could kiss his little fore head.

They were back in the room. Tina was sitting up in her bed while Mike was sitting next to her holding the baby. The nurse was adjusting the IV next to the bed.

"You still want to go with the name we were talking about?" Tina asked Mike.

"I think that name is perfect." Mike said looking at Tina. He then handed him to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Beautiful baby" she whispered.

"I'm going to go get the grandparents now." The nurse said.

Both sets of parents walked into the room. Mike and Tina had never seen them look so happy before.

"Grandmas and Grandpas." Mike started. "We would like to introduce you to Michael Kyle Chang III."


	9. Chapter 9

It was 4am before things started to calm down for Tina to take a nap. Both sets of grandparents volunteered to watch "Mikey" while Mike and Tina took a nap. Tina had managed to call Quinn around 3am and told her the good news and told her to call all of the other Glee members. It was later that afternoon when Mikey was asleep that Julia talked Tina into taking a walk around the hospital. Mike was going to walk with them while Michelle, Kyle, Mike Sr. stay with Mikey.

"I never thought walking would hurt so much." Tina said while they were sitting on a bench on the other side of the hospital taking a break.

"You just a surgery, dear. I'm glad you are doing as well as you are." Julia said.

"Do you want me to carry you back or go get a wheel chair?" Mike asked.

"No she is fine. Trust me this is the best thing for you. Walking around is the best way to heal the body after a child birth." Julia told them.

Both Mike and Tina just looked at her funny but both agreed. They made it back to the room about 20 minutes later. As soon as they opened the door they heard.

"Surprise!"

All of the Glee club was there and they had decorated the room with some balloons and streamers. Mike and Tina were completely shocked but touched at the same time.

"I know we had planned to have a big baby shower at your house next week. After you called me, I called your mom and mentioned us having it here instead. So we got the troops rallied and had Julia keep you guys away from the room log enough to get everything in here." Quinn told them.

Everyone had eaten the snack that were brought, opened all of the presents, and even passed a still sleeping Mikey around for everyone to hold.

"I just knew their babies were going to be asian too!" Britney said as she was holding him. Everyone in the room laughed.

Everyone left a few hours later to let the little family have some alone time.

"I'm glad we did have the baby shower here. I was starting to wonder how we were going to get him home tomorrow." Mike said.

"Yes God bless grandparents and Quinn." Tina replied.

Mikey obviously was going to stay in Tina's room at her house and Mike too when he was in town. He had moved some extra things over there the day after they came home from the hospital. The first week was rough. Neither Mike nor Tina had slept longer than two hours at a time. It took them four days to figure out how to properly put a diaper on. After a week though they started to find their rhythm and things became easier for the new parents.

Mike had to leave to go back to NYC the day after Mikey turned three weeks. They had agreed that Mike wouldn't be gone longer than two weeks at a time. He felt horrible leaving them but knew he had to get back to school. Tina was going to be home schooled by her mom for the next 5 weeks. She would be going back just in time for Glee to go to Regionals. Mikey was going to stay with Michelle during the day and they would spend as much time as they could with Mike Sr. and Julia on the weekends.

Two weeks after Tina had been back to school (and back down to her pre baby size) she came home to find a letter on the table from NYADA. She held her breath. She knew rejection letters came in small envelopes and feared the worst. She was afraid to move forward to open it and didn't even notice Michelle sitting on the couch holding Mikey. She finally got the nerve to go open and walked over to the table. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Miss Cohen-Chang,_

_We would love for you to come and audition for our theatrical/dance department. You are one of a few who are up for one of our scholarships. You audition date is April 6__th__, 2013. Please have a dialogue and dance number prepared. We look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Nina Lewis_

_Director of Arts, NYADA_

Tina squealed like she was a child and bouncing around. Michelle jumped up with Mikey and ran over to her. She read the letter herself and then took Tina into a hug with her other arm.

"I'm So proud of you sweetheart!" Michelle told her.

"Thank mom" Tina took Mikey, who was now smiling because Tina was giggling, and went upstairs to call Mike.

The Glee club won the Regionals the Saturday before Tina was leaving for NYC. Kyle, Michelle, and Mikey were dropping Tina off at the airport Thursday after school. Tina was bouncing Mikey on her hip and babbling to him. It was crazy how much she was attached to this little boy already. He couldn't even imagine life without him. This was the first time she was leaving him longer than a few hours for school. She was having a hard time giving Mikey up to her parents.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Mikey." Tina said as she was patting his little hand against her cheek.

"You better get going or you're going to miss your flight." Kyle told her.

"Ok. I love you guys." Tina told them as she hugged them still holding Mikey.

"Good luck and we love you very much. You will do great!" Michelle told her.

"Bye Mikey. Mommy loves you and I will be back very soon." Tina smiled at Mikey and he smiled back. She handed him to her mom and left to get on her plane.

Tina was staying with Mike while she was up in NYC. Mike picked her up from the airport Thursday night and they went to get something to eat. Mike had reserved a small studio at NYU so he could help Tina practice for the next day. Mike was so happy about Tina's audition. The thought of both of them achieving their dreams was over whelming. Saturday morning they both headed to the NYADA auditorium. There were 30 students auditioning for 15 spots and only two full scholarships. Tina was the second to last to go. Mike and Tina were walking to the back door that would lead Tina to the stage.

"You are going to be brilliant!" Mike told her.

"You have to say that." Tina retorted

"No I truly believe that. You will be brilliant just like everything else you do." Mike kissed her. "I love you and will be waiting right here when you are done."

"Love you too." Tina told him as she walked through the door.

Mike went and sat in the designated seats at the back of the theater for family of the student auditioning.

"Cohen-Chang, Tina" the judge said and then Tina walked on to the stage. "What will you be performing for us today?"

"I will be doing a piece from the Wicked musical and being doing a dance that my fiancé who is studying at NYU and I choreographed." Tina answered.

"Great you may begin when you are ready."

Mike was completely floored by Tina's performance. He always knew Tina was a great performer but knew he was biased. Watching her now made him slightly mad that she never got to shine in Glee club. Once her performance was over, she walked to the middle of the stage to hear what the judges had to say to her.

"Miss Cohen-Chang my name is Nina Lewis. I'm the one who sent you the letter for the audition letter. After talking with the other judges, we agree that was the best performance we have seen all day. We would like to offer you one of the scholarships. Would you be interested in signing up with us today?"

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" Tina answered thrilled.

"Great here are your forms. Just mail these in and we will send you your fall schedule the end of May."

Tina walked down the steps to the table the judges were sitting at.

"Thank you so much. I will mail these back to you as soon as I get home. Thank you again." Tina took the pages and ran to Mike who was standing up at the back of the auditorium. She ran up to him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Miss Cohen-Chang, Is that the fiancé?" Nina asked

"Yes, this is Mike Chang." Tina answered.

"Mr. Chang you are very talented. You both have a very bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Mike answered.

They walked out of the theater then and went to go get something to eat. They decided to grab some pizza and go sit in Central Park.

"I can't believe we are going to be living here in just a few months. Us and Mikey, it sounds too good to be true." Tina was saying.

"I know it will be everything I had always dreamed of and more." Mike said as he took another bite.

Mike took Tina to the airport the next morning. She wasn't ready to leave Mike but knew she couldn't stay away from Mikey any longer.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thanks for reading. Please keep leaving feedback. I am going to be writing 12 chapters instead of 10. I keep coming up with more and more ideas that I want to add. Let me know if you want me to keep going with the story after that. Thank so much for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Mikey you want to see daddy?" Tina asked him as she was buckling him into his airplane seat. Glee was heading back to Nationals that were being held in NYC. Tina and Mikey, Tina's parents and Mike's parents were all going. They were living Lima Wednesday after school on Wednesday. All day Thursday the Glee club had rehearsals planned for Nationals. Mike was taking his last final Friday morning and then he, Tina, and Mikey were going to spend all day walking around NYC. Mike was thrilled to have his small family with him in his now city. They decided to stop by a real estate agent to get some one-sheets of some apartments for rent around the city that they could rent when they move up her during the summer. They went back to the multi room suite their families were had booked for the trip. They spent the rest of the time just enjoying each other company.

First thing Saturday morning the Glee club was performing their first set to try to make it into the top 10. After their first performance, the families decided to go to a nice restaurant close to the theater for a nice lunch. They ordered lunch and were sitting at the table just talking, when Mike Sr. coughed to get everyone's attention.

"First of all, Congrats Tina on getting into NYADA on a full scholarship and good luck to New Directions today. Secondly, Mike and Tina we all know you are going to be married this summer and are moving up here for school. You both are incredibly talented and managed to get full scholarships on your own. Something you might not have know though is we both had started savings account for your colleges when you both were very young. Since we do not have to spend that money on tuition, we would like to put it towards buying you a apartment here in the city. This way you won't have to stress about making a rent payment. Yesterday we went and looked at a few properties and believe we have found one that is next to a very nice daycare for Mikey. We have until 3 today to close on the deal."

Mike and Tina couldn't believe what their parents were offering. They both started smiling and Tina started tearing up.

"That's a great idea. Thank you all so much." Mike said as they were all hugging. They ate dinner and headed back to the theater for the rest of the competition. Mike Sr. called the agent and closed the deal on their new apartment.

The New Directions ended up placing 8th in the competition. It was much worse than they did last year but no one seemed to care. They were just thrilled to be in the top 10. Sunday morning they all ate breakfast at the hotel then headed off to Mike's dorm room. They were packing all of his stuff up and moving it over to the new apartment to sit and wait for them to move in two months. Luckily he didn't have that much stuff to move.

They got to the new apartment and instantly fell in love with it. There was a small living room that had the kitchen counter come sticking out to put bar stools next to it. There was a small hallway that leads to three bedrooms and a large bathroom. It was on the third floor so it didn't have a back yard. There was a park close by though that they could take Mikey to. Mike and Tina couldn't have been happier with their new place. Their parents told them that there was just enough to pay for Mikey's daycare downstairs.

They all boarded a plane heading back to Lima Sunday night. Tina was graduating High School this coming up Friday. She was busy studying all week for her finals meaning that Mike got to spend all week just him and Mikey. They took walks all around the property, they went to the town park, and they went and visited Puck one day.

"He is great man. You guys are lucky." Puck was saying as he was sitting on the floor with Mike while Mikey was sitting between them playing with his little rubber trucks.

"I know man. I can't remember how life was before him and I haven't even been around half the time. I hope that didn't mess him up greatly." Mike was saying

"Dude he is 5 months old I think you're ok" Puck said. "Is Tina stressing out about finals?"

"Tina stresses out about everything. How are you and Quinn doing? Are you actually dating now or is it still questionable?" Mike asked.

"We are officially together again. I saw her on Monday and we decided then to give this a second try." Puck was beaming.

"That's great man." Mike said happy for his friend and then looked down at his watch. "Well buddy we better get going so we can see Mommy." Mike said to Mikey with a smile causing Mikey to grin like crazy.

Tina walked in the front door to see Mike sitting at the table with Mikey in his high chair making a mess with the mixed vegetables baby food. "Hey boys what are you guys up to?"

"We are eating a snack and then were going for a walk would you like to join us?" Mike asked Tina.

"I would love that." Tina said

They got Mikey cleaned up and put his sweatpants and jacket back on. They got over to the barn that keeps the horses and went in so Mikey could pet them. Mikey loved the horses and always made him laugh.

"I think between finals and my mom planning the wedding, I might lose my mind." Tina said while watching Mikey.

"Just think, in one week the finals part will be over." Mike said with a smile hoping to relax her.

"I can't believe we are actually graduating tonight!" Tina was saying to Blaine while they stood in line waiting to march out.

"I know it's crazy to think how fast this year flew. I'm so glad Kurt was able to make tonight. Is Mike in the stands?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, He was so excited when we were leaving the house. He got Mikey all dressed for me and they both look so cute in their khakis and vests." Tina said gloating.

Tina was the top 4th student in their class and Blaine was the top 5th student. They all marched in and stood by their seats. Glee club took to the risers to sing the National Anthem. As they sat back down Tina looked into the crowd as saw Mike hold Mikey in his lap as they were clapping and pointing at Tina, she had never felt so happy. It was time for the students to walk across the stage to receive their diplomas. When Figgins called "Tina Cohen-Chang" she walked up onto the stage. She heard Mike and her dad hollering the loudest from the crowd. She took the diploma and shook Figgin's hand. AS she started to walk away she saw the little piece of garlic on a string around his wrist. When she reached the end of the stage she looked up at the stands and saw her parents, her future in-laws, and her fiancé holding their son, and Puck and Quinn. She knew then that she really would never be alone.

They all went to Breadstix following the ceremony. They all toasted Tina and had a wonderful dinner but headed out rather early. Now that finals were over for Tina, it was time to buckle down on wedding plans. The next day Tina, Quinn, Michelle, and Julia were heading to the bridal store, they had one last fitting on the dresses for the wedding in two weeks. All of New Directions were going to be helping out with the wedding but the other had their fittings earlier in the week. Quinn was obviously her maid of honor and vowed to follow her and do whatever needed to be done.

"I absolutely love these dresses!" Quinn said as she walked out of the dressing room in her short yellow dress.

"Tina has always loved the color yellow. It didn't surprise me at all that she picked light yellow and light green for her wedding colors." Michelle told her

"How do I look?" Tina asked as she stepped out of her dressing room.

All three ladies just looked at Tina and thought she was the prettiest bride ever.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!' They all said together.

Tina's dress was white spaghetti straps that hugged her down to her hips. The dress had lining underneath it to make the bottom half spread out all the way to her feet. It had a small train on the back with a yellow ribbon matching the bridesmaid's dresses that wrapped around her waist and then down her back ending at the train.

Mike and Tina had just got Mikey down in his crib. They still had a hard time getting him to sleep but once he was asleep, he was out for hours.

"I'm so glad he sleeps longer now."Tina said as she rolled over and curled into Mike.

"Yes, it is nice being able to sleep longer than three hours." Mike agreed as he kissed her fore head.

"Can you believe it, in two weeks from tonight, we will be officially on our hotel honey moon?" Tina joked.

"I know. I'm very excited about that part." Mike said evilly. "Maybe we should dress rehearsal that part too. I'm very certain Mikey wants a little sister."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! I plan to do the wedding in the next chapter. I'm going to start it tonight and hopefully be able to finish it tonight also. Please keep sending your comments! Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

"No, No, No the yellow flowers get wrapped around the left side of the deck and the green ones on the right side. The flowers are only mixed together on the archway." Michelle was yelling to some family members that were helping out with decorations the day before the wedding. Mike and Puck were setting up tables and chairs with the other guys. Tina and Quinn were setting table clothes and decorations with the other girls. They were all suppose to work on the decorations until 5pm then head home to get changed and ready for the rehearsal dinner at 6pm at Breadstix.

"I would just like to propose a toast to Mike and Tina." Mike Sr. started as he stood up in front of all of the wedding party and family. "Mike has always been a great son. He always helped his family and friends and been a gentleman. It wasn't until Tina started coming around that he showed who he really is. Not until then was he able to show everyone including me that he was a phenomenal dancer and wanted to go to NYU rather than Harvard. Mike's happiness rests all on Tina. She gave him the courage to stand up for his dreams to anyone who would get in his way. So this is for you two. You will have a wonderful life together and be brilliant parents to Mikey. We love you both very much. To Mike and Tina!"

Everyone was clapping and Mike kissed Tina. Tina then stood up.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and helping us through the weekend. Three years ago I had a boyfriend who I had been seeing off and on." Tina smiled at Artie and he gave her a smile back. "Artie I will say it again, you are a great friend and person but were a terrible boyfriend." Everyone chuckled, even Artie. "I went to Asian camp to avoid having a lonely summer here by myself and ended up spending a lot of time with Mike. We were both counselors that were enjoying one another's company. Over the course of those three weeks, I found myself falling for my co-counselor. Then the last Monday of camp I finally made my move and haven't looked back. Mike I have fallen farther in love with you every day we spend together and I love watching you be amazing father to our son. I can't wait to start our next step together. I love you Mike." Tina leaned down and kissed Mike then. Food was served then and everyone enjoyed their meals. They all went their separate ways then. Tina and all of the bride maids were staying in Tina's basement. Mike was heading over to Puck's house were the guys were having their own "Tina approved" party.

"I can't believe you and Mike are finally getting married tomorrow." Rachel said as she was putting rollers in Mercedes hair.

"I can't believe it either. It seems like it's been forever since Asian camp not just three years." Tina replied back while Quinn was rolling her hair.

"How can you go through your entire life sleeping with only one person I mean that's just…" Santana started to say until she caught Brittany looking at her with sad eyes. "Great. It's just great I mean. He does have a body like a Greek God so I'm sure everyone else would be lame by comparison."

All of the girls just looked at Santana and could believe what she had just said.

Puck had promised Tina that Mike and the rest of the guys would not be drunk or hung over the next day. They would be able to handle a couple of beers though.

"Dude after tonight, you are completely tied down. That's just crazy." Finn said.

"We do have a kid together. I think I've been tied down for awhile." Mike laughed.

"I'm happy for you man. You are living the dream life. Now who is ready to kill some aliens?" Puck asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

Tina started waking up and rolled over to look at the clock that hung on the basement wall. The clock read 9am. She shot up then, "I'm getting married in 6 hours!" All of the girls shot up being startled by Tina's yelling. They all went upstairs then to meet Julia and Michelle who had gone out and got breakfast. Mikey was sitting in his highchair with his bottle. Tina picked Mikey up and sat him in her lap while she ate her bagel. They then went back downstairs to start getting ready. All of the girls had their hair in tons of banana curls going down their backs. Tina's hair was pulled back from both sides to hold her veil.

The guys had carpooled over to Tina's house. They were all getting ready in Tina and Mike's room in the house. "Dude you really have been living in a purple bedroom all of this time?" Puck asked him while they were trying to get all of their gear on. The guys were wear plain black tuxes with light green vests and ties. Mike had Mikey up with the rest of the guys getting him dressed too. He had the same outfit as his dad only without the jacket. Mike was so proud of his little guy.

When it was 2pm, guests started arriving. Finn, Sam, and Blaine were acting as ushers for the wedding. The girls were walking around talking to and entertaining the guests. Quinn was still downstairs helping Tina with some finishing touches.

"Tina you look amazing! Mike is such a lucky guy." Quinn told Tina

"Thanks Quinn. I'm so nervous. I know I shouldn't be but I can't stop my knees from shaking." Tina admitted.

"Tina you will be fine. Mike loves you and will be standing at the end of the alter waiting for you." Quinn told Tina.

"Your right! Everything will be fine I just have to suck it up." Tina said as she took a deep breath.

Knock Knock Knock

"Tina, are you ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah we are ready." Tina called to him.

"You girls can come on up."

Tina and Quinn made it up the stairs where the living room and dining room are connected. All of the bride maids were there waiting and Julia, Michelle, and Kyle. The large glass backdoors were covered with yellow and green fabric and ribbons. Finn and Sam peek their heads in the door.

"Wow Tina you look great!" Sam told Tina. "Are you ready?" He said looking at Julia. Julia took Sam's arm and Michelle took Finn's arm and walked out the doors. They heard the music starting to play then. Once Sam and Finn helped the moms to their seats, they took their place in the line of groomsmen. Rachel was the first to walk out of the house towards the arch, followed by Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. Puck was standing on the grass next to the isle and pulled a wagon covered with flowers and ribbon behind him. Sitting in the wagon was Mikey and lying in front of him was the pillow with the rings attached to it. Quinn walked down the steps then and joined Puck in pulling the wagon down the aisle and stopping next to Mike. Mike smiled down to Mikey, who started giggling and kicking in his wagon. The wedding march started to play and Mike looked back to the doors which were being opened wide by Kyle. He then stepped back beside Tina as she took his arm and started walking.

Tina started to instantly blush when everyone was standing up and looking at her. She had never seen that look on Mike's face before. He looked so handsome that Tina couldn't take her eyes off of him. All she could do was put one foot in front of the other and get to him as quick as possible.

Mike saw Kyle open the doors and then he saw her. He couldn't even find the words in his head to describe how beautiful she looked. He couldn't even comprehend moving his eyes away from her. Mike was just happy his jaw wasn't on the floor and drooling.

Kyle took Tina's hand and placed it in Mike's hand and gave them both a hug. "We love you both." Mike and Tina faced the minister then. The wedding was just like any other wedding. All of their guests were either crying or had tears in their eyes. Mike and Tina had chosen to write their own vows.

"Mike, Four years ago you were the "Other Asian" in Glee club. The only interaction we had was during dance routines. Who would have guessed that we would be standing in front of each other now committing our lives together? You are my best friend and I can't wait to share our lives together. I love you very much Michael Chang." Tina finished with tears in her eyes. Mike then started.

"Tina, You are the reasons I've been able to achieve my dreams. It is because of you that I believe in myself as much as you do. I find myself falling in love with you all over day after day. You are a wonderful mother to our son and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives hold for us. You are the love of my life Tina. I love you too." Mike finished and Tina was full on crying now.

They exchanged their rings and looked to the minister. "Mike and Tina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mike took Tina's face into his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. Everyone was on their feet, cheering and clapping. Mike and Tina faced the crowd then. Mike picked Mikey up out of the wagon as a song came over the speakers. Bruno Mars _Marry You_ was playing as they were walking back down the aisle.

The wedding party stood at the opening of the small white tent that the food was under. After the guest gave the wedding party hugs and congrats, they went to make a plate and then sit at one of the decorated tables. They ate their catered dinner and walked around talking to all of their guests.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Puck said into the microphone. "I have known Mike for years. We have been friends for many years and I have never seen him as happy as he has been these last 3 years. Tina, I didn't know you until Glee. You are one of the greatest women I know and I'm so thrilled that you both found each other. I love both of you." Puck finished and handed the mic to Quinn. "I was very selfish early in my high school years. I was focused on how to make myself better, popular. Then I joined Glee club and I had some personal issues going on, Mike and Tina stood by my side through all of it. They have been two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I wish you guys the best of luck in life. Everyone raise your glasses for Mike and Tina."

"Mike and Tina!" Everyone shouted.

"May I have the happy couple come to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife?" Mr Shue announced as he was in charge of the music for the night.

Mike led Tina to the floor and pulled her into his arms. _True Colors_ started playing and they couldn't help but sing along to the song. After all of the other important dances and a few more hours of dancing, it was time to say goodbye. They were spending the next three days at a small cabin a hour outside of Lima for their honey moon.

Mike and Tina gave their parents and party hugs and kisses before Mike took Mikey from Julia. "Now you behave for Papa and Gams." Mike said to Mikey who was just grinning like crazy. "Mikey, mommy and daddy love you very much and we will see you soon ok." Tina said in her baby voice while Mikey was babbling. They handed Mikey back to Julia and got into Mike's jeep and they were off.

**I do not own anything Glee just love the show! I'm only planning on writing one more chapter which will be about them moving and starting their lives in NYC. If you guys want anymore chapters than that let me know! I'm loving the comments. Please continue leaving them! Thanks **


	12. Chapter 12

"Tina I love you and all but you have 20 pairs of boots. 20! Do we really need to take all of them?" Mike asked her while they were packing up here room.

"Mike you have more than 20 hats and we packed all of them. If we can find a place for all of your hats then we can find a place for all of my boots." Tina replied while she continued packing the rest of her boots.

They were moving everything the last week in July. Mike Sr. and Kyle are going to drive a U-haul and Mike and Tina are going to drive his jeep up behind them with Mikey. Julia and Michelle were going to fly to NYC and start cleaning and doing some painting before the other got there. Everyone was taking a week off to help with the moving.

Mike and Tina had already packed everything in Mike's room and just had a few things left in Tina's room.

"How is it possible that Mikey has just as much stuff as we do?" Tina asked.

"That's what happens when you are the only grandchild on both sides." Mike answered as he was finishing putting Mikey's toys in boxes.

Mike and Tina had spent their last day in Lima saying goodbyes to all of their friends. They were meeting Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, and Santana at Lima Bean.

"So what you are saying is, that since you have a spare bedroom Brittany and I can crash with you whenever we want!" Santana said after Tina was telling her about their new apartment.

"Uhh yeah sure that could uh be fun." Mike stuttered out after that.

"Relax male Chang. We would at least give you a heads up."

"Actually we probably should be hitting the road. We are hoping to be there by this time on Monday." Tina said to everyone.

Everyone stood up then to head out to the parking lot. Quinn was carrying Mikey up to Mike's jeep and handed him to Mike. She turned to Tina then. "Be sure you call me when you get settled down up there. Maybe Puck and I could up and visit sometime." Quinn said trying not to tear up too bad. "We would love that. I'm so happy we got so close Quinn." Tina said her own eyes tearing up.

After all the hugs and goodbyes were over, they climbed in their jeep and were heading back to Tina's house. They put the last of their stuff in the U-Haul and they were off. It was a rough two day trip. Luckily Mikey was still young enough that he slept most of the trip but they still spent hours stuck in the jeep. When they did eventually arrive at their new apartment, their moms had already been there for a day doing some serious cleaning. It took them the rest of the day to move everything into the apartment.

The next day the spent all day unpacking and moving things around so that by the end of Thursday everything was set up and unpacked. The entire family spent the next two days walking around NYC before they would have to leave Sunday morning.

They took Mikey to the zoo on Saturday. It was his first trip to the zoo. They went to a seal show, saw the lions and tigers, and went to the petting zoo. Mike was holding Mikey so he could pet the goats and the rabbits. They even rode on the train around the zoo.

They were at the airport Sunday morning saying their goodbyes.

"We are so proud of you. You are going to be brilliant at school. Be sure you call us when you can." Michelle was telling Tina.

"I will mom."

"We love you Tina. You will always be our little girl and we will see you at Thanksgiving." Kyle said as both he and Michelle were hugging Tina.

"Come here Mr. Mikey. Poppy and Mama will see you in later ok." Michelle took Mikey from Mike and gave him a big hug and then handed him to Kyle.

"Mike we are so happy to have you in our family." Michelle told Mike as she hugged him. Kyle gave Tina one last hug and handed Mikey back to her.

Mike and Tina were pushing Mikey in his stroller as they were heading back to their apartment. They started working on their first meal together as soon as they got home. Mike was cutting up veggies for a salad while Tina was putting lasagna together. Mike was babbling to Mikey while he was finishing up.

"Blahufnoaern." Mikey was giggling.

"Dad dad can you say dad dad Mikey?" Mike was baby talking to him.

"Dad da dad da." Mikey blubbered.

Both Mike and Tina stopped what they were doing and put their heads right next Mikey's highchair tray.

"Did he really just say that?" Mike said with his eyes starting to sparkle.

"He did!" Tina answered. "Mikey, can you say mommy? Mommy." Now Tina was baby talking to him.

"Mommmm." Mikey said.

Tina picked Mikey up and the three of them were giggling while Mike and Tina were bouncing up and down. It was then that the reality hit them that this was now their live and it brought a huge smile to both of their faces.

That night Mike was climbing into bed just wearing his boxers. He had just finished putting Mikey to bed. He was really enjoying the fact that Mikey had his own room now.

"You know I wasn't joking when I said Mikey really wants a little sister. I think we are going to have to practice A LOT for that." Mike said as he was lying down.

"Oh really are you sure that is a good idea. I am pretty amazing. Are you sure you can handle me?" Tina said with a smirk.

"I think so. I think you should be more concerned about you being able to handle me." Mike said egging Tina on a little bit.

Tina rolled over so she was straddling Mike. "I think I will do ok." She said as she bent down and kissed him.

It was Mike and Tina's first day of school. They both dropped Mikey off at daycare and started to head towards their classes. They had just walked up to Tina's first class.

"So don't forget Joe wants me to help him with some of the freshman. So I won't be able to be home till about 5 instead of 3." Mike was telling Tina.

"Ok so I will pick up Mikey and meet you at home."

"Sounds great. Have fun today my college girl." Mike joked with her and then gave her a deep kiss. "Love you" he said walking away backwards.

"Love you too babe." Tina shouted back at him.

Tina turned around and looked at the metal sign hanging above the door.

_NYADA Musical Theater Building_

Tina took a deep breath and started walking forward.

"Let's do this!"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I will not be writing anymore on it unless I get some requests asking for more chapters. I do have a few more ideas about other stories I want to try to write about Mike and Tina. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! Thank you **


End file.
